memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Bzzit Khaht
| |}} The Bzzit Khaht are a species of humanoids native to Althos IV, the fourth planet of the Nakagima 62B system. Description and Biology The Bzzit Khaht vaguely resemble some species of the Rendar V dragon-lizard. The race has exceptional hearing and sense of smell. The skin of the Bzzit Khaht is covered with sponge-like glands that can be used to regulate respiration and coordination while underwater. These glands can give off an odor that other races may find offensive. Federation scientists had developed a special aerosol deodorant that the Bzzit Khaht can apply when attending gatherings with other races. As water creatures, the Bzzit Khaht require special accommodations while off-world. The skin requires a good daily soaking to avoid serious chaffing and dehydration. There was a type of psionic connection between the Bzzit Khaht when it comes to knowing the basic needs with each other. This connection appeared to have great ranges on Althos IV. The Bzzit Khaht can speak Federation Standard however there is a lot of gurgling and hissing in the process. The primary food supply for the Bzzit Khaht was the blue moss-like shaka. Culture The majority of the race spends the bulk of their time in large floating enclosures called Rauctugus. The Bzzit Khaht culture is divided into three sections. The gatherers (called Bzzgaht), the routers (called Bzzmaht) and the providers (called Bzzbaht). Each section has their own roles in the Bzzit Khaht society that each individual is born into. Each individual is equal in the society, which is divided only to increase efficiency. This has lead to a cooperative unity without strife or disagreement. The Bzzit Khaht were renown medical scientists. They worked towards the goal of eliminating bacteriological hazards that once plagued the swamps and shallow seas of Althos IV. The medical advancements had increased the lifespan of the race from under 20 years to 30-40 years. History Thousands of years ago the Bzzit Khaht were basic amphibians in the seas of Althos IV. During this time a psionic jolt (known as the Gironapir or Awakening) suddenly allowed the early members of this race to start communicating and working together. This early society developed into a technical society that eventually started using chemical spaceships to explore the Nakagima 62B system. They started gas mining rocket fuel on Althos V and were setting up permanent space stations over the fourth and fifth planets. During the years of technological development, the Bzzit Khaht avoided the used of atomic fission even though they understood the process. The race felt that it wasn't right for their society. The Bzzit Khaht also make exceptionally accurate acoustic systems. left|thumb|A Bzzit Khaht merchant in the [[23rd century.]] The Federation survey vessel made first contact with this race in 2274. The Bzzit Khaht received full membership status into the United Federation of Planets in 2279. As a Federation member, they had a delegation present during the "Whalesong Crisis" on Earth. The Federation has set up a research station on Althos IV (with permission of the Bzzit Khaht). ( ) Members of the Bzzit Khaht race have been known to participate in merchant activities. ( ) External link * Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Reptilian races and cultures Category:Federation races and cultures